Cassie Winchester
by LorGilFan
Summary: This is part Three of the Trilogy that begin with The Decision, it starts a year and a half after Trouble in Texas ends. Please note the chapters are out of order.
1. Chapter 1

Cassie Winchester

A/N This story begins a year and a half after Trouble in Texas.

When Dean received a call from Cassie he and Sam were in Seattle.

"Hi," she said.

"Hi Baby," Dean replied with a smile in his voice.

Sam smiled to himself. Dean hadn't seen Cassie in almost two months and he had begun to bug him about taking a trip to see her. Sam tried to listen to the conversation but Dean wasn't saying much, which was unlike him especially when it came to Cassie.

"We have to go meet her." Dean said without preliminaries while he put his cell away.

He leaned back in the seat and closed his eyes but Sam wasn't going to let him get away with just ordering him around. He needed an explanation; they had work to do and couldn't go running off to see Cassie when Dean had the urge. _Maybe I'm just being_ _stubborn I would love to see Missy too_. Sam pulled the car over and killed the engine.

"Why?"

Dean didn't get up or look at him.

"She's pregnant."

"What?" Sam said.

"We need to discuss it face to face," Dean said hesitant now.

Sam was quiet as he started the car again to get back on the road.

"Things will be okay, Dean," he insisted.

"Yes, but I really don't want to talk about this, yet."

_How did this happen? She needs to be with someone that's stable, someone that can be there for her. I tried to keep her out of harm's way; then I cause all the harm myself. I wish I could be unhappy about this news, but I love her so much, a baby just seems right._

Half way through their trip, Sam believed Dean should be ready to talk, since he was awake.

"What do you think about the news?" Sam asked.

"Really, I think I'm glad"

"I can't see you staying home to raise kids," Sam said trying not to be rude.

Dean laughed, " I can't see it either but I want to do the right thing."

"Exactly."

"But what are you going to do? Take time off from hunting? Cas will need you with her," Sam said concerned that Dean's seemingly uncaring attitude could be a problem.

"Relax, Sam she and I will figure something out."

They were in Seattle when Cassie had called so it was two days later when they finally arrived at the restaurant where she wanted to meet; they were a few minutes earlier than the time they had set. Dean really thought Cassie would be early, so he was surprised when she wasn't there, when she was fifteen minutes late he began to worry. They decided to ask the waitress if she had seen her.

"Hi, can you tell us if you have seen a Multiracial young lady with long wavy hair in here earlier probably wearing a black leather jacket?"

The waitress went to the back to ask the waitress that was getting off duty. She came out wearing tight jeans and a t-shirt, she seemed surprised to see him. She was tallish with blonde hair and blue eyes, in her thirties slim but motherly, like she might have a couple of little ones at home. She told him the girl he asked about was in earlier but left with a man who looked like him.

"One of the reasons I remember is because he was a dead ringer for you, sent me to the restroom to check on her; I found her rinsing her mouth out and she seemed upset."

Cassie told her that she was pregnant but the man wanted her to leave to go talk at the park. It didn't make sense to her. But finally they drove off in her car. She asked Dean if he had a twin and they let her know as far as he knew Sam was his only brother. Before she left for the day the waitress, Natalie, came by their table again.

"It is a good thing she left when she did; we had some skinheads come through here about that time and they were looking for trouble it turned out they had killed someone a couple of days ago. The manager phoned the cops and they picked them up.

"They were acting really rude and cocky; I was glad to not be waiting on them myself," she said as she left.

"Someone came here to get her out of the way so she wouldn't be hurt."

"A doppelganger?" Sam asked.

"I hope not though it does sound like it, but they usually predict death," Dean said.

"But they don't always come with bad news; there are times that during stressful circumstances they're summoned to protect," Sam said looking at Dean.

Dean didn't understand the implication right away he was too worried about Cassie. Sam watched him; he had his head down as he tried to control his emotions. _Now not just Cassie is missing but my child; I can't get my head around that one yet._

"We have to find her," Sam said intruding upon Dean's thoughts.

They found a route to the closest park.

It took them twenty minutes to find the park, but the first thing they saw when they arrived was Cassie's car. Dean was hesitant to get out of the car afraid they would find her lifeless body lying in the bushes with the baby missing. _Why am I having such morbid thoughts? God, please I know I haven't been a good person but her only crime is loving me. _

"Dean, are we going to go check?" Sam asked concerned about Dean being so quiet.

They both got out and headed toward the trail. They went almost a mile before they saw her sitting on the grass. She was wearing her jacket but for the first time in a while she was in a jean skirt. _I love her long legs,okay, I have to focus_. She turned to see them with a smile on her face.

"Dean?"

He nodded as he sat down and pulled her into his arms.

"You okay?"

She nodded against his chest. Sam took a look around to make sure they were alone. She said she hadn't been in any danger; the man that was his twin had stayed with her until they got to this spot where she sat. He had made her promise not to leave until he came.

"Did he explain who or what he was?"

"No, but I knew for sure once we were in the car he wasn't you besides he kept wanting to go to the park."

She explained he comforted her and insisted that she would be fine; he wanted her to relax and take care of her baby because it was special.

"I wasn't afraid of him even after he disappeared in front of my eyes, right where you're sitting," she said.

Sam said he would wait in the car after he let Cassie know he was glad she was okay. They went to sit on a bench near the man made lake, they watched the ducks for a few minutes in silence. They had been together more than a year and a half; Dean and Sam visited her once every couple of months for two or three days, a couple times they had stayed a week. Sam was seeing Missy who was a friend of Cassie's; a tall brunette with flashing green eyes. For a brief moment in time they would spend quality time with the women in their lives. This announcement from Cassie was actually quite timely.

He looked at her.

"I missed you," she said.

He gave her a lingering kiss when he stopped she touched his lips.

"I love your lips," she added as she kissed them again.

I missed you too and I don't want you doing this alone I am staying around at least a couple months. Sam can pair up with Dad for a while," he said kissing her again.

"Stay only if you want to, not because you feel you have to," she insisted.

Though their relationship was solid, Cassie had hesitated to call Dean about the pregnancy but she was never sure when he would be home and she didn't want to nervously wait since it would have been bad for the baby.

"I want to, besides you will need someone to hold your hair back while you are throwing up," he said with a smile as he hugged her.

"Well you've missed quite a bit of that already, " she said smiling at him as she realized he was trying to be thoughtful.

"How far along are you?'

"Almost three months," she said biting her lips.

"So you were pregnant when I saw you last?"

'But I didn't know, Dean I wasn't sure then I felt like I failed you and I was afraid you would be angry,' she said.

"Why would I be angry? You have to admit we haven't always been careful, especially since we got married," he said with a smile as he held her closer.

He kissed her forehead.

Neither of them could figure out why it would be so important for their baby to be protected but hoped it was true.

Sam tried to contact John after they presented him with their decision. As usual he didn't pick up at first but once Sam left the message that he was going to be a grandfather, his father picked up the line. _So that's how it works_.

"Let me speak to Dean," John said with no acknowledgement to Sam.

"Yea," Dean said.

"Dad, we phoned because Sam needs to hunt with you for a while; will you meet him please?"

If he didn't want Sam helping him Sam would stay and take a break with him. It wasn't a problem as far as he was concerned.

"She can't have that child," John insisted

Dean let his father know they didn't need his permission for anything.

"Well, I don't mean to be disrespectful but I love my wife so we had a decision to make and it's been made," Dean said.

"I understand that you want to do the right thing by Cassie but I am advising against this," John insisted but refused to tell him why.

"There is no way I can agree with you on this, if Sam can't be with you then he can stay here with us.  
John didn't think Sam coming with him was an option .

Sam stood their slack jawed when Dean told him what Dad said; Sam agreed with Dean.

"How could he ask you to tell your wife not to have your baby?" Sam asked sadly.

"I know I could never do that," he said to Sam before Cassie walked up.

Sam didn't understand John's logic and felt glad that Dean was being so brave about it all.

"Sam?"

"Do you think I summoned the doppelganger?" Dean asked as Cassie came over so he put his arms around her.

Sam shook his head.

"I don't know, how would I know?" Sam asked.

Dean laughed, "You're the researcher."

Sam said he was stumped but believed as long as Dean didn't see it he should be fine. Cassie gave Sam her keys so he could follow her and Dean to her house.

"What did John say?" she asked when they were in the car.

Dean hesitated, Cassie didn't need to worry about this, but he wasn't going to start lying to her now. He took a deep breath.

"He wouldn't tell me why but he thinks you shouldn't have the baby."

Cassie didn't say anything.

"Cas I disagree with him completely, I want our baby though I guess the final decision is yours."

She smiled, "We decided together, right? Besides I love this baby there is no way I could give up, Dean."

"Would it help if I talked to John?"

Dean shook his head, "I'm not worried about what he said I hope you don't.

Later Cassie borrowed Dean's phone when she believed he wasn't paying attention.

"John, it's Cassie pick up," she whispered.

John spoke with Cassie briefly but told her the same thing he had Dean. Cassie couldn't believe it but determined she had done all she could. Dean heard the entire thing but didn't let on. He just didn't understand why his father would ask them to do something that he refused to give him a reason about. He believed his father just wanted to be in control when the time for that was past. Dean loved Cassie and their child wasn't an option they could take or leave. It made him angry every time he thought of it.

The first week they moved out of the cottage where Cassie had lived at the home of one of her professor friends, MaryAnn. Cassie knew that Mary Ann didn't like Dean because he was always away and she often told Cassie he was no good. When Dean suggested they should go ahead and get a place now that he was staying around a while. Cassie agreed though he didn't want to isolate Cassie from her friends. Sam was happy to have a chance to spend time with his girlfriend, Missy at her apartment leaving Dean and Cassie to their own devices.

"Cas, the person you saw before will you let me know if you see him again, okay?"

"Of course, I will, I got the impression from the way you guys talked its best if you never see him, right?"

Dean laughed, "I don't want to take any chances, let's just say."

They rented a townhouse five minutes from where Cassie lived before though the stairs were a concern to Dean.

"Promise me you will take it slow I don't care if it makes you feel like a grandma, promise me," Dean insisted he had such a bad feeling about them but at least they were carpeted. On the other hand the carpeting could be just as tricky as wood floors.

"I promise, daddy Dean," she said as he tickled her.

They lay talking after making love.

"Dean, you never questioned your father's instructions before have you?"

Dean sighed, "No."

"Why are you doing it now?"

"Because there is another life at stake; one that we have to protect," he insisted.

She kissed him again.

"Thank you for not taking the coward's way out of this."

"You are very welcome," he grinned as he began kissing her neck again while she ran her hands through his hair. _I'm going to miss her even more this time, my sweet love. _Cassie knew where this was headed as she shivered in anticipation. She missed him so much when he wasn't with her how was she going to make it this time. She was going to enjoy the time they had and not worry about the future. She had to be strong so that he could do what he felt he had to do, that's why they worked. He could never know how her heart broke each time he left her. _Her lover, her husband, her Dean_.

She was still working on the online blog everyday despite the fact that they were too many incidents for Dean and Sam to ever deal with. It was a good way for them to keep up with what was happening and map out the hot spots.

After a month and a half, Dean began getting restless he wanted to leave again so that he could be around during the later months of Cassie's pregnancy. Another part of him didn't want to leave since he now carried the sonogram picture in his wallet and he had just felt the baby move for the first time. He was torn but he had to be strong.

"Sam we need to get back out there," Dean said pacing.

"What about the baby?"

"Everything is fine can you believe I felt our baby move yesterday; its all so surreal," Dean said.

Sam laughed.

"I still can't believe you're going to be a dad."

Dean nodded.

"I know but just to feel that baby move inside of Cassie made me realize how we have to get out of here so we can get back before I miss too many of those moments."

" Okay, well give me a little notice when you think you are ready," Sam said

"Sam, this is your notice," Dean laughed.

"How are things with you and Missy?"

Sam said they were doing well so much so that when they returned he would be moving in with her. She knew all about the ghost hunting and was Cassie's closest friend so that worked out for everyone

That night Cassie was a little surprised to hear about Dean leaving so soon but was glad they he was doing it in order to have more time with her later on.

"It's a good idea, Missy can move in here while you are gone to help out." she said.

"I'm glad you won't be alone, but what about her apartment?"

"She's subletting for a few months."

Dean was glad that she would be there for Cassie.

to be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

Cassie Winchester

Part Three

"Dean what is it?"

"Dad is in the hospital but I not going to Kansas," he said starting the car.

"You should go, plus I have a couple months to go still," she said matter of factly

"I have a job I can't just leave now; No I'm not going," he insisted.

Cassie didn't try to convince him, he was right their family had been through a lot his father would be alright; she hoped. But wouldn't John drop everything if Dean were in the hospital? As far as she knew that wasn't how it worked, things had to be really bad before Daddy Winchester came running in to help his boys even then it was rare.

Why did Missouri phone?

"I'm not sure I think they are a lot closer than we ever knew; I get the feeling she helps him on cases sometimes," he said.

When Dean told Sam he wasn't going Sam understood but decided he should at least go over the weekend. He was taking Missy with him which Dean felt was a great idea since Sam would be driving almost the entire three days. Cassie wasn't sure if Dean not going was the best path if it was closer to her delivery she could understand; she thought he was just asserting his independence.

Missouri was surprised when Dean showed up at the hospital the next day but she thought he acted odd; she soon realized it wasn't really him but since John was sick she didn't let on but pretended to be happy as he was that Dean came. Dean sat with him several hours as they chatted quietly. John had pneumonia and was on heavy antibiotics in hopes of knocking it out of his system; he had been exposed to extreme temperatures for several days while on a hunt; the doctors weren't sure if he was going to make it.

When Sam showed up at the hospital he had to explain to Missy what was going on with Dean before he spoke to Missouri about it. Missy and Cassie had talked about the apparition many times before so she wasn't as surprised as she might have been if it were out of the blue though she had yet to see it.

"Missouri this has been going on for a couple of years," Sam said.

Then he told her about Cassie.

"You were right about them bringing premonitions of death but they can be protectors; I've just never seen it."

"So do you think it could be Dean's gift?"

"In your family any thing is possible, honey; I wonder what surprise that little one will bring," she said looking at Sam.

Dean was glad to hear the news that his double had showed up but deep inside he wished he were really there.

Cassie put her arms around him as they stood in the kitchen; it wasn't an easy feat at seven months. Dean turned to face her.

"I don't regret not leaving you."

"But I know it was a hard choice we just have to pray for your Dad okay."

Dean rarely prayed especially on his knees but since he had been with Cassie he had found himself begging for favors from the powers at large, the being most call God, often. He smiled at her before he pulled her into his arms to press his lips against hers; she eagerly responded to him by sucking his upper lip before he dipped his tongue into her mouth for her to taste him as he ran his hands over her back. After their kiss Cassie lead him to the bedroom. Her pregnancy had only made them more intimate something the midwife believed was healthy for the baby.

After making love Cassie tended to be chatty while Dean would have preferred to go to sleep.

"Do you remember our first time?" she asked as she looked expectantly at him beside her.

He nodded knowing she wanted to reminisce.

Flashback

After the third date they had gone back to her dorm room and started kissing on the bed. Cassie laughed as he began to unbutton her shirt.

"A little sure of ourselves aren't we?" she asked.

"Oh very sure," he replied as he laughed with her.

They were making love before Cassie remembered her room mate was in town that weekend.

"Shoot, Sara is going to be back any minute," she said at a really awkward moment.

Dean got up and covered them with the blankets.

"Is that better, I'm sure she will never notice us for the blankets," he said kissing her neck.

Cassie laughed again, "You're right I shouldn't be worried."

A few minutes later the door opened, and they were very still as they tried to be invisible. Luckily Sara undressed in the dark and got in her bed, or maybe she didn't care. Her being in the room excited them as they quietly made love two more times.

End Flashback

"How could I forget that," he said as he kissed her head.

"There was something exciting about the possibility of being caught."

"Yea, but I felt better when I knew she wasn't going to come in on us," he said.

"I know it did get stressful; but it was more fun than your hotel room," she said.

He laughed that place had been a dive but he was rarely there so he hadn't minded so much until Cassie came into his life. Dean was quiet.

"So I had you as a first; but what about you?"

"It' wasn't warm or fuzzy and it certainly wasn't love," he said angrily as he had a flash of memory. The horrible things some caregivers did to children made him want to puke; he shook his head. He father didn't even know what had happened to him or what he had been forced to do to protect Sam. He hoped Sam had no memory of the incident; if he did he had never mentioned it to him. He would die before he allowed anything to happen to his child.

Cassie bit her lip.

"I'm sorry," she said.

He ran his finger down her face with tears in his eyes.

"It wasn't your fault, baby, but I really don't want to discuss it right now, okay," he said as he impatiently wiped at his tears. Cassie stopped him.

"Its okay tears aren't your enemy, just people with evil intentions," she insisted as she held his hand.

He kissed her again as he caressed her stomach. She told him the bigger the baby got the less it would move around because there just wasn't the room.

Missouri, Sam and Missy waited in the waiting room after they heard the news about John's condition.

"We really have to get back for school; but it was good to see you again," Sam said as he hugged Missouri.

"Tell your brother I will talk to John for him when he is better; but to take care of that baby of his," she said.

Sam nodded as he went in to say goodbye to his father. Missy stayed outside to talk go Missouri.

"So how do you feel about what Sam does?"

"I just accept him for who he is," she said with a smile to the woman Sam had great respect for.

"That's all you can do with this family, these poor boys got a strange lot for their life. I'm glad Dean finally found someone who is at least trying to understand him, he can be a handful I'm sure." Missouri grinned.

Sam told Dean about the incident at the hospital he was amazed how the doppelganger was flesh and blood real but he saw it when it disappeared. Dean just looked at him. He had no idea what was happening.

"You okay?" Sam asked.

"I'm fine but this whole thing is creeping me out; Sam what if something is wrong with the baby?"

"Don't think that way Cassie is healthy; if your baby has special abilities like me it's not a bad thing," Sam said with a grin.

Dean shook his head as a slow smile appeared on his face. Maybe Sam was right being different wasn't a bad thing he just hoped Cassie didn't mind, of course, she already knew they were a special family.

He waited a few days before bringing up the subject with Cassie.

"Baby, I'm not worried," she said frowning at his concerned look.

"Maybe you should be."

"Why? There wasn't some curse put on me, nothing about this pregnancy has been supernatural except for the fact that someone seems to be watching over this child, in my eyes that's a good thing."

When she put it that way he really worried. What if Meg had something to do with all of this? What if it's some kind of Rosemary's baby? He looked at Cassie and was horrified at his thoughts. Why couldn't he just relax and enjoy all of this? _Maybe I just don't feel like I deserve anything good in my life._

"Dean?"

He had been looking at her without seeing her, now he realized it.

"You're right I'm just being overly protective," he said as he got up to shut the bedroom door.

Cassie showed up at the auto shop just as one of the college students was leaving. She was dressed in a royal blue linen sundress with high heeled slides. Dean's eyes lit up when he saw her.

"So how married are you?" Katie, the customer, asked Dean as she flirted.

"Speaking of my wife," he said as Cassie walked in.

Katie was surprised when she turned around.

"Hi Katie," Cassie said.

"Cassie is your wife?" she asked in astonishment.

"You know each other?" Dean asked.

"I always admire Cassie's wedding ring when I'm in the library, but I didn't know who she was married to."

Katie left after a few moments then Dean came around the counter.

"On the way to the shower?"

"Yea, Missy is waiting in the car I should go; just stop to see if you were going to make it," she said as she turned to leave.

He said he didn't know if he would make the shower but he stopped her before she could leave.

"Don't I get a kiss?"

He was so close to her she could feel his breath on her lips, how could she say no.

"I suppose," she tried to say with a smile as he kissed her without waiting for an answer.

Missy came in the door knowing it had been a bad idea to let Cassie come in alone. She cleared her throat when she saw them kissing.

"We're going to be late," she said as she tried to be stern but smiled instead.

The shower had been going on for more than an hour when Dean and Sam walked in wearing slacks and buttoned down shirts. They looked hot and all the college girls turned to admire them. Cassie burst into tears, her hormones were making her crazy, Dean excused his way through the throng of ladies to get to her side.

"Baby, what's wrong?" he said concerned as everyone looked on.

Missy told everyone this was a good time for a break as she took control so Cassie and Dean could have a moment.

"I miss my mom; I wish she could be here. She would love you too," she said with tears welling up in her eyes again.

Dean took her hand as led her to a seat on the patio.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to embarrass you."

"I'm not embarrassed I just thought you might want some fresh air," he said with his arms around her he ran his hands over her hair and he looked in her eyes.

"It's certainly okay to miss your Mom; you have that right at any time," he added.

He dabbed her eyes with the tissue Missy had given him on the way out the door.

"We should go back inside,"

She thanked him with a kiss before they went in.

Dean helped her open the gifts and enjoyed himself more than he ever thought he would. Sam laughed as his older brother kept asking what things were. Missy held Sam's hand as they watched content to just be together. She didn't think their family was so different than anyone else's, everyone had issues but theirs just ran more toward the paranormal.

Dean started to keep a closer eye on her when she was getting near her due date; though she was careful on the stairs and was eating healthier than ever. Of course his observations were getting on her nerves making her angry easier.

"Dean, stop it, okay you make me nervous when you watch me all the time," she said at breakfast one morning.

He got up to rinse out his juice glass without replying to what he viewed as an attack.

He didn't want to feel this way but he felt like crying; Sam would say he was having sympathy reactions to the pregnancy. Since he didn't want Cassie to see him that way he just left the house, but she followed him to the car. He sat for a moment as she motioned for him to open the window.

"Since when do you just walk out in the middle of a conversation?"

"We weren't conversing you were telling me what I could and couldn't do; since when are you my boss?" he asked.

She sighed.

"You're right, but your concern makes me anxious; do you know how long nine months feels? Like forever but I want us to enjoy this time not worry about it or rush it to be over," she said as she opened the car door and he got out. He kissed her there in front of the car in full view of the neighbors.

"I can't not worry about you, but I do want to enjoy this time because our child is going to be a very important part of our lives."

Dean made a call to his father late one night when Cassie was asleep as he sat in front of the television.

"Dad, I know it's late but if you're there we need to talk."

John didn't pick up so he left a message that told him he wanted to talk to him tonight if at all possible. Dean waited almost an hour before he went to bed. It was three in the morning before his phone rang. He grabbed the phone and went in the bathroom.

"Dad?"

John told him he was sorry for calling so late but he hadn't been able to get the phone earlier.

"That's okay, but you have to tell me why you thought this baby should never be born; I need to know."

John didn't say anything right away, then he said something Dean will never forget.

"You're Mom was a Witch; she had some influential enemies in her world, she was trying to get out when Sam was born but they wouldn't have it."

Dean was shocked; he just hung up the phone. Then he saw Cassie standing at the door, she looked sexy in her short nightie; but all he could think about was their child would be a target for the rest of their lives. How was he going to tell Cassie? What were they going to do?

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Cassie Winchester

Part Four

"What's wrong?" Cassie asked seeing the expression on Dean's face.

He took her hand to lead her back to the bedroom. Without knowing what to do he made love to her as gently as her condition would warrant. Neither said a word until later the next morning. Dean lay with his head on her chest and his hand on her stomach, he just wanted to cry but he couldn't she would think he had lost his mind. Finally he broke his silence it had been almost three hours and he needed to get dressed for work soon.

"Cas, you know I love you, right?"

"Of course, I do but you are starting to scare me now."

Then he gave her the news. She didn't move as she ran her hands through his hair loving the way it looked longer; she didn't know what to do but she felt strongly everything was still going to be okay.

"It will be okay Dean; I can sense it."

He looked her in the face then.

"Thank you I really needed to hear that," he said with a smile as he kissed her so he could go get showered for work.

He let the tears flow as he showered, if there was a God he prayed he would take care of their little one, no matter what happened. He really wanted to believe what Cassie felt they seemed so right together that had to mean something.

Sam came over that night so he and Dean could discuss what John had revealed.

"I guess it makes more sense than what we knew before now," Sam said.

"Which was nothing, he should have told us before now. I don't think I can forgive that," Dean said angrily.

Sam looked at Dean; he could tell something else was bothering him.

"I agree he should have told you when you let him know about the baby; but the precautions you have always taken will be the same."

"All these years it would have helped to know this," Sam added.

Dean agreed as Cassie and Missy came in to bring their beers. Cassie told Dean Missy was reeling from the latest family update as they watched Sam and Missy across the room.

Cassie began to feel her labor pains while still at work but she waited until lunchtime before she let someone know. Her supervisor allowed her to leave with a reminder that she would have three months off after the baby was born. Missy drove her home but Cassie told her not to worry because Dean had made plans to get off work when he was needed to deliver their baby. She phoned Dean as soon as she was dropped off.

"Dean you need to get home as soon as you can," she said into his voice mail.

He called back about a half hour later her pains were five minutes apart.

"Cas, are you okay?"

"I'm going to have the baby how long until you can be here?"

Dean was stuck in the mother of all traffic jams behind an accident; he groaned.

"I'm on the other side of town I had to pick up a part; I never do this," he said frustrated.

"Just do the best you can," Cassie said trying to keep from stressing him out.

"You called the midwife, right?"

"Yes," Cassie lied she had hoped Dean and her could handle it.

"I love you; I will be there as soon as I can."

She phoned the midwife after speaking with Dean then between pains got everything ready in the bathroom.

When Dean finally arrived Cassie was in the bedroom feeding the baby.

"I'm so sorry; I got off the highway to go around and I got lost and I was an hour away to begin with," he said as he explained.

"Don't worry about that, come over here and meet your daughter," she said as she handed him the baby.

He held her gently as he cradled her head, this time he didn't stop the tears from coming. Cassie was moved as she watched him hold their daughter. She was almost twenty inches long with deep green eyes like her grandmother, her daddy's heart shaped mouth, a stubborn chin and thick black hair.

"He was here wasn't he?" Dean asked.

Cassie nodded.

"He came in time to clean up the bathroom while I bathed her; a few minutes later the midwife showed up to make sure everything was good with both of us."

"You had her alone?" he asked as he sat the baby up against his chest to kiss her head.

"It wasn't that bad when she was ready to be born it happened right away."

"And you are okay?" he asked as he kissed Cassie.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Dean said.

Sam and Missy came in the room both surprised to see them with the baby.

"Oh my gosh," Missy said as she went to the bed to look at the baby.

Sam was speechless as he sat down beside Missy.

"Meet your niece, Jessica," Cassie said.

Sam mouth dropped open.

"If that's okay with you?" Cassie asked.

Sam said it was as Dean passed the baby to him so he and Missy could ooh and aah over her. Cassie smiled at Dean as she yawned. Cassie suggested they return to visit tomorrow since she was hoping for a nap before the baby needed to be fed again. Sam reminded Dean to phone John before they left and congratulated them both.

Dean held the baby while Cassie napped; he promised he wouldn't do it all the time but he just wanted to enjoy the moment. Cassie smiled as she closed her eyes Dean lay the baby on his stomach so he could rub her back_. What a sweetheart I wish I had been here. Everything I did to be here for the baby's birth didn't matter in the end but it's okay because Cassie is the person that she is. I appreciate her being her independent self I hope Jessica learns from her mother._

Once Cassie woke up to feed the baby Dean was going to go phone John but Cassie insisted he do in the room.

"Unless you are hiding something from me," she challenged him.

He laughed; that's why he loved her, she was too the point and liked to confront situations. He sat down on the bed as he winked at her.

"Dad pick up its Dean."

Again he had to leave a message but he refused to tell him about the baby on the voicemail he just said he wanted him to call him back.

While Dean made Cassie a sandwich John phoned back so Cassie picked up.

"Hello?"

"Cassie?" John asked.

"Yea, hold on Dean will be in here in a minute."

Then Jessica cried because her dinner was being interrupted. Dean came in with a tray as she burped her.

"John's on the phone."

"I heard the baby crying," John said to Dean as soon as he picked up the phone.

"Yes, that's Jessica Marie," Dean said proudly.

Cassie watched him. Dean just listened without replying until he said goodbye.

Dean came to sit beside Cassie as she ate her sandwich when he was done on the phone.

"Anything interesting?" she asked.

"Not really he just said congrats and be careful."

"You're joking that's not what your expression was telling me."

"I was surprised he didn't have more to tell me, I just wanted him to know about his granddaughter," he said as he ate one of her chips.

After almost two months, Cassie decided she had better discuss Dean's leaving with him.

"Baby, I know it's hard for you to stay around when you want to be out ghost hunting."

He sat in the rocker rocking Jessica as she stood at the door.

"I'm not planning to leave anytime soon, I never enjoyed leaving you to begin with now I really have no idea what will happen," he said as he put the baby in her crib.

Cassie smiled up at him; she never doubted that it was hard to leave each time, so she couldn't imagine how it would feel now when he spent so much time with Jessica.

Sam and Missy were waiting to watch a movie in the living room where they found them kissing. Dean smiled as he pulled Cassie into his arms.

"I glad Sam is happy," he whispered.

"What about us?" she said as she kissed him.

John was mad that his boys were AWOL; so he decided to pay them a visit without letting them know he was coming. Though he had to admit he wanted to meet his granddaughter too. He arrived a few days later at dinner time; luckily for John, Sam and Missy were present too. Cassie was surprised when she opened the door.

"John?"

He nodded as she hugged him though in her heart she knew it wasn't good that he was there.

"Hi Cassie," he said smiling.

Sam came to the door when he heard his father's voice, Missy followed Sam while Dean came in carrying the baby.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" Sam asked.

"Can't I come visit my boys and meet my granddaughter?"

They all let him in the door so he could have a seat to eat with them; Cassie took the baby from Dean so he could eat while she put her in the play pen so she could watch her.

After the meal John spent time holding Jessica while Sam and Dean questioned him on a variety of subjects. He didn't let on that he was angry right away; he wanted to work his way into it.

"So why are you really here?" Dean asked knowing his father never did anything without a reason.

Sam looked at Dean curiously.

"Yea, this really isn't like you to visit," Sam said suspicious now.

Dean called Cassie in to get the baby so they could talk shop. When she came in the room she rolled her eyes at him. He mouthed "I'm sorry" to her before she left the room to go back to the kitchen to talk to Missy.

"So what's really up? I know you aren't happy with us so just spill it."

"You're damn right I'm not since when do we drop everything when things need to be done?" John said.

"You have to let us decide how we live our lives," Sam said.

"Oh, you don't want to bring that up you were the one who left to begin with; but I thought Dean had better sense."

Dean laughed.

"Had better sense? Silly me for falling in love, how dare I crave a life with the woman I love. You know I have learned a lot from Cassie but the main thing is that we only have the moment that we are living in, period. Not the past, not the future, just NOW. That's all I am responsible for, I'm sorry if you can't deal with that," Dean said leaving the room.

Sam looked at John as he stared at him.

"I love Missy but I don't know what I'm going to do; I also know Dean is conflicted too," Sam said.

John nodded. He went to find Cassie to thank her for the meal but he found Dean in the nursery watching the baby sleep. He watched him for a few minutes without him knowing it. He really didn't blame him for staying to watch over his family maybe he was selfish for desiring his sons to not have lives though he wanted to believe he was only protecting them.

Dean turned to see his father at the door while they went out into the hall.

"I don't know what I'm going to do day to day, can you understand that? I still want to get whatever killed Mom, but Dad I have people I love here too," he said as his Dad hugged him.

Cassie and Missy came into the hallway then but went back to the kitchen to give them privacy. Cassie shook her head as Missy hugged her.

"We have to be strong for them," Missy said.

Cassie agreed as Sam came in the kitchen looking for Dean and John. Cassie wanted John to stay the night since it was so late so Dean had to explain to her why it was a bad idea.

"It's not a good idea because every time Dad shows up in the same place we are attacked," he said.

She just looked at him.

"Really?"

Dean nodded.

"Oh, well okay we can't take that chance then," she said as she gave in.

John thanked them and let them know he was staying around a few days. Dean and Sam weren't happy about the news. Why would he pressure them when he saw how happy they were? Sam asked Dean the very thing he was thinking.

"How do we know Dad wasn't into the same thing Mom was into?" Sam asked.

"We don't," Dean said as they headed back inside.

Sam stopped.

"How do we know we weren't christened into that lifestyle when we were young? Would you remember? How much do you know of our childhood that wasn't told to you? What are you actual memories?" Sam asked worried now.

He grabbed his head as he screamed in pain.

"Sam?"

"It's Dad, we have to go to him."

"Why did he come here he knows better." Dean said as he ran into tell Cassie they had to go.

Cassie wanted details but there wasn't time, Missy convinced her to let them go so they could help their Dad. Dean turned around on the way to the car to come back to hug Cassie.

"We'll be okay," he said unsure of himself.

She nodded as she bit her lip as a tear fell onto her cheek.

"I promise," he added.

She kissed him as Sam hugged Missy and grabbed his head again.

"We have to go Dean."

"This is not good; I'm supposed to be caring for my girls. Now we have to go find Dad."

"They are going to sacrifice him; go to the hotel there is a shed they are holding him in there."

Dean insisted it sounded like a trap; he really felt he should go back home but Sam disagreed.

"Damn him," Dean said as he entered his Dad's open hotel room and saw blood on the walls.

Someone has to die was written on the walls in blood. They got the guns before they headed to the shed, it was bloody but empty. Dean looked at Sam.

"Where to?"

Dean's cell phone rang he could see it was his home phone number, he picked up to hear a blood curdling scream.

Coming Soon The Curse


	4. Chapter 4

Cassie Winchester

Part Two

Cassie and Missy settled into a routine. They both had jobs at the college; Cassie worked in the library while Missy was an assistant for one of the professors. Missy was still in college also trying to get her second teaching degree. They were very busy but made a point to make time to relax. They had friends over for movies at least once every weekend. Generally they hung out with other women friends because they didn't want to be tempted into being unfaithful to Sam or Dean. It helped that the guys phoned them frequently. Cassie had college guys hitting on her at work all the time even though she was pregnant, they liked that she was friendly and helpful. Sometimes she felt drawn to men that were available to spend time with her but she loved Dean, he had her heart in a firm grip.

Cassie began to see the other Dean around campus immediately after Dean left town. The apparition would show up in the library almost every day; generally he sat reading and if she noticed him he would smile but he never approached her. It was more than a little disconcerting at first. Cassie started to feel Dean was some how producing this other person to watch over her. She wasn't sure about mentioning to him because it was comforting to her once she got used to it and she wondered if she brought up he might subconsciously stop doing whatever it was. She really hoped it corresponded with Dean's thoughts of her because it would mean he thought of her often. That in itself was what every wife dreamed about. The other thing she wondered was could other people see him like the first time at the restaurant? If so what if someone thought he was stalking her; what would she say if that happened? She tried not to think that way most of the times instead enjoyed seeing someone that looked so much like the person she missed desperately.

They walked in one night after being gone all day and her cell rang.

"Hello?"

It was Dean who said he was worried because he had called several times and she hadn't picked up.

"Hi Baby, I was at work then we went straight to the movies and we just got home," she said while Missy waited patiently to speak with Sam.

Dean asked about the baby and let her know how much he missed her. She told him she would call him back when she was ready for bed so they could really talk; then she gave the phone to Missy so she could speak with Sam.

Cassie went in for her shower thinking about Dean, wishing he was with her. Once she was in bed she phoned him back.

"Some times its worse when I talk to you just hearing your voice makes me eager to touch you. When do you think you will be back?" she asked sadly.

He echoed her emotions while he let her know she was always on his mind, she smiled at that, but he didn't know when they would be home. . She told him she was considering a home birth and she wanted him to train and study with her midwife when he got back. Dean was quiet for a while.

"Dean?"

"I think it's a good idea if you feel up to it," he finally said as he tried to hide is emotions while he thought about the birth of their baby.

Cassie was glad he seemed eager to be involved.

"So what are you wearing tonight?" She asked ready to move on into their intimate conversation.

"What I always wear to bed, nothing," Dean laughed ready to play the game that helped get them through their time apart.

The next morning Cassie realized it was time for her to buy actual maternity clothes since all of her things where too tight.

"Missy."

Missy came to the room thinking Cassie needed some help.

"We have to go shopping this weekend; Missy rolled her eyes.

"I told you you couldn't get away with wearing regular clothes for much longer."

"Yea, I know. You'll go with me right, I don't want to look frumpy," Cassie insisted.

Missy agreed to make time to help her best friend do the think she had begged her to do for weeks.

Sam was surprised to hear Cassie wanted to have the baby at home.

"It is totally her she likes things done the natural way, why are you surprised?" Dean asked.

"Are you really okay with it?"

"Yes, Cassie says it's healthier especially for people our age, I mean what's more natural than having a baby, right?"

Sam nodded.

"I guess."

Dean was thinking about their baby a lot lately, he wondered how big Cassie had gotten in almost two months. They really needed to go back he hated missing this time with her it was beginning to bug him. Sam could tell he had begun to be easily irritated.

It was two weeks later on a weekend when Cassie received a visit at home from her apparition Dean. She knew it was him mostly because he rang the bell. She let him in but she just stared at him; the last time she had been this close to him had been almost two years ago at the restaurant. He sat down on the sofa before he said anything he still had the comforting effect on her but it was creepy now after seeing him around all the time.

"Cassie, Dean is hurt pretty bad but he'll be okay, it's not good for you to be stressed so don't worry, okay." he said as she went into his arms.

She cried into his shoulder for a few minutes before she remembered who he was.

"I'm sorry," she said jumping up.

Missy came to the room holding the phone.

"It's Sam," she said handing Cassie the phone.

Cassie bit her lip, the apparition was gone.

"What's up?"

Sam sounded upset he told her Dean was badly hurt; he had been stabbed and lost a lot of blood, they thought he might die.

"Sam he is going to be okay," she said calmly.

Sam insisted it was really bad; bad enough that he had tried to get John to come to the hospital. Cassie told him what the apparition had said and that seemed to settle Sam's mind a bit.

"When?" Sam asked.

"He was just here," She said after telling him to have Dean call as soon as he felt up to it.

When Dean finally called the next day Cassie was convince he was still watching out for the baby by keeping her calm. Dean sounded strong and told her he was coming home after he got out of the hospital. She was glad he was better and ecstatic he was coming home to her.

He showed up a week later while Cassie was in the shower. He didn't want to scare her so he waited in the bedroom. He lay on the bed with his broken leg propped on a pillow. Cassie came out and had to blink twice; she assumed since he was in her bed it was the real Dean besides he was hurt.

"This is how you welcome your baby home?" Dean asked with a smile.

Cassie wet her lips.

"Hi baby," she said hesitantly going over to kiss him.

He patted the spot beside him on the bed.

"I won't bite," he added as he looked at her curiously as he pushed her hair back behind her ear.

Finally she lay beside him with her head on his chest. She listened to his heartbeat in silence for a while; neither of them saying much. He ran his hand over her hair inhaling one of his favorites scents before he kissed her head.

"Are you okay," he asked concerned about her silence.

"Dean, the apparition has been around a lot since you left; it's weird I feel I like I cheated on you somehow."

Dean smiled, "Don't worry about that I'm starting to think it's my gift."

"Yea?"

Dean didn't understand any of it but he had to admit he still had no desire to see it himself. He did see how it would be more than a little strange for someone who hadn't spent much time around the supernatural to be a little freaked about the situation.

"You don't have to avoid asking about the baby, Dean."

"Why would you say that?"

"Before I kind of accused you of only being concerned about me because of the baby; I was wrong for feeling that way," she said emotional now.

"But everything is fine, right?"

She nodded as she sat up so he could put his ear to her tummy and run his hand over it while he kissed it. Then he explained about the encounter that almost killed him. They were ambushed by Meg and her friends. It was Sam that got him out in time to get help.

"Yea I owe my little brother my life, again," he said with his crooked trademark grin.

"Then we both owe him; we should name the baby for him," Cassie said inspired.

"If it's a boy he will be Sam?" Dean said.

"And Jessica for a girl," Cassie added.

Dean thought it was a great idea but they would keep it as a surprise for Sam.

After being around a few days Dean noticed Cassie wasn't being careful on the stairs and he was concerned that she needed to slow down but he knew he couldn't say anything because he didn't want to be critical. Fortunately he kept an eye on her because he was able to catch her when she did trip on the stairs despite the cast on his own leg.

"Thank you," she said as she looked sheepishly at him.

"Slow down, please," he said as she nodded.

She tried to take her time from that point on. Sam signed up for classes at the college because he missed going to school but Dean got a job as a mechanic. Neither of them knew how long after the baby was born they would stay around but where learning to enjoy their lives in the moment.

After more than a month Dean showed up at the library the day he got the mechanic job to tell Cassie and was a little surprised at the way she was dressed. He thought she showed a bit too much cleavage for the job she was performing but again he held his tongue.

"Hi Baby," he said when it was his turn in line.

She smiled at him and asked him to wait for a moment. When she got a minute she walked with him to the sitting area.

"What's going on?"

He told her he got the job and she was glad for him knowing he was tired of just hanging around the house with nothing to do while she was at work. Dean's eyes were drawn to her bosom so he told her how he felt about her breasts being so obviously displayed. She didn't take it well.

"I'm sorry if you find them offensive," she replied emotionally.

"They don't offend me I love them I just don't want everyone else loving them," he insisted.

He wasn't trying to hurt her feelings but he never thought of what other men might think when they saw her until today.

"So I should wear turtle necks all the time now?"

He shook his head, this wasn't going well and he didn't want her upset at work.

"We should talk about this later, okay."

Cassie agreed as she walked back inside not looking back.

Dean felt bad he hadn't meant for it to come out the way it had. He thought she was beautiful but he really didn't want all the college kids looking at her assets. It seemed wrong to him. She was his wife, damn it. Funny how all of a sudden he wanted to be her owner when it meant someone else may see and desire her. He spent most of his time driving the country while she stayed behind trying to build a life all the while hoping he would take some time off to be with her. He had behaved like typical male who felt like she was his property. Cassie would hate it; she wasn't his slave but his beautiful wife that he loved with his whole heart. He sat and watched her work a few minutes but realized if she saw him she would only be more upset and he didn't need her stressing with the baby and all. He ran into Sam and Missy on the way to the car.

"Dean?"

Hey Sammy," turning to give him his best smile.

"What's up?"

Dean told Sam about the fight with Cassie; Missy disagreed with Dean's thoughts on Cassie's clothing.

"She didn't want to look frumpy, Dean, she a vibrant young woman she needs to feel good about herself, especially now. It has to be hard to have a good outlook when you feel big even though you know it's only your baby that's adding the weight. She thought you would like it," Missy said knowing she had told Cassie's secret.

Dean confessed until today he had enjoy her showing a little skin.

"She's a beautiful lady you are just going to have to love her enough to accept her decisions even if you don't agree with them," Sam said.

Sam suggested he work on finding a way to make this up to her.

That night Dean volunteered to massage Cassie back since it was aching from her standing a lot that day.

"They should have allowed you some down time," he said as he gently massaged her.

"It didn't hurt then," she said without expounding.

After a few minutes he stopped to face her.

"I'm sorry about earlier; I was just being possessive it wasn't because I didn't think you looked nice."

"Are you sure?"

"Very sure, I like that your body is changing and so is your style even though it's been a bit sexy," he said nodding as he kissed her.

"It's kind of fun to have a blossoming figure," she replied.

He pulled a bag out of the closet and handed it to her. She smiled being the lover of gifts that she was. She removed an olive chiffon maternity top with short tulip sleeves and a v-neck out, then a pair of low cut sexy maternity jeans. Dean smiled at her expression. It was priceless.

She hugged him before she could get any words out.

"I loved this blouse when I saw it before, thank you for both of them."

"You're welcome, Baby."

Dean told her how the lady at the store remembered her from when she and Missy had shopped there.

"She thought you were beautiful and not just because of your baby glow, she thinks you should model," he said.

"No way."

Dean nodded.

"How would you handle my receiving that type of attention?" she teased him.

"I would have to get used to it," he confessed.

He laughed while she tried her presents on then she looked in the mirror on the closet door.

"How do I look?"

"Delicious," he said.

He loved to talk to the baby something he never dared dream about all the years he was ghost hunting. He never thought he would marry let alone have children; Cassie had changed his entire outlook on life. She enjoyed it when they took time to just be together and talk about their baby. It didn't happen every night so it was a special time for them. He was still getting used to seeing the baby's foot or hand when it pushed up against her stomach. She told him it was an amazing feeling that she wished he could share. Dean agreed and was a bit jealous that he would never be able to experience it because he was the man but being the protector was something he took seriously.

When Cassie and Dean went to shop for baby furniture it was the first time that they had done anything for the baby together since the sonogram months ago. Dean was proud to be looking for cribs with Cassie. He couldn't stop smiling and Cassie noticed.

"I'm glad you're enjoying this," she smiled.

She wore her new outfit for shopping and Dean noticed how much attention she received but he wasn't upset instead he was proud to be holding hands with the beautiful mom to be. While they were at the mall Dean bought her a few more outfits that include dresses since he loved her long legs.

They decided on all pine furniture, while the nursery was painted in yellow with white trim. Teddy bears where the theme since they were neutral. They bought a crib, changing table and a rocker before going to lunch. Cassie was satisfied that was all they needed to buy since Missy and their other friends were giving her a baby shower the following month. Dean had begun his home birth research and was practicing breathing with Cassie at home. Everything seemed to be falling in to place despite what had happened to him.

Then Dean received a call as they were leaving the shopping center from John's phone number but it was Missouri on the line.

"Dean your father is in the hospital and you need to come," she said.

Dean looked at Cassie as he asked how his Dad was doing and told Missouri he would call her back.


End file.
